Doctors and other medical professionals often use powered surgical instruments for dissecting bone and tissue. While various pneumatically powered instruments are known in the art, the high speed motors of known pneumatically powered instruments often generate an undesirable level of noise during operation. Accordingly, it remains a need in the pertinent art to provide an apparatus for more effectively containing noise generated by the motor of a pneumatically powered instrument.